rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlesian Knight-130
The Atlesian Knight-130, otherwise known as the AK-130,[https://twitter.com/MilesLuna24/status/359779218927783937 Miles Luna's Twitter]' ' is a line of Atlesian android foot soldiers and the predecessor of the Atlesian Knight-200. They first appeared in the "Black" Trailer. Their voices were provided by Shane Newville. Appearance The AK-130's body is humanoid in shape and a metallic dark-gray in color, with red highlights on certain parts of its body, particularly its "face" and chestplate. They possess wrist-mounted blades that also have red lines along their length. A retractable visor-mask covers its face when it is activated. The "face" has a lower jaw but is otherwise completely blank, with a smooth, bright-red surface and no facial features. The inside of the android does not seem to have any discernible mechanical configuration, comprised completely of a bright-red color. The AK-130 shares the same color scheme as the Spider Droid, implying that they are made by the same manufacturer and/or are of the same line of products. RWBY: Amity Arena revealed an upgraded version of the robots, the AK-135. AK-135s were variants to the AK-130s with added durability by ways of a riot shield on its arm. History In the "Black" Trailer, a group of AK-130s fight Adam Taurus and Blake Belladonna aboard the cargo train that the two broke into. They appear to be guarding the cargo and designate Blake and Adam as "intruders", demanding that they identify themselves. Adam and Blake immediately engage and outmatch the robots, resulting in their termination. Several AK-130s are seen beside James Ironwood in "A Minor Hiccup". They make a small bowing motion to the populace upon acknowledgment of their past successes. They are then unceremoniously shoved aside by the newer Atlesian Knight-200s. The AK-130s make a reappearance in the "Volume 6 Adam Character Short", where they are easily dispatched by Adam, Sienna and Ilia during their raid on the Schnee Dust Company. According to RWBY: Amity Arena, the AK-130 another rendition before being upgraded to the newer AK-200 model; the AK-135. AK-135s were variants to the AK-130s with added durability by ways of a shield on its arm. Features and Capabilities AK-130 are extremely weak in comparison to Adam and Blake, who easily defeated several large groups of them. At the start of the fight scenes, they adopt a fist-fighting stance and appear to be comfortable using their hands in combat. They are also able to change their hands into revolving automatic weapons or alternatively, into large curved, wrist-mounted blades, fighting with both in a dual-wielding style. They also appear to possess a certain level of artificial intelligence, since one is shown to speak, albeit primitively, towards their aggressors. They can also signal to each other using hand gestures to begin attacking. The AK-135 is equipped with an arm-mounted riot shield, capable of withstanding many hits. Trivia *Writers Kerry Shawcross and Miles Luna have stated, with particular reference to the "Black" Trailer, that technology powered by Dust glows, hinting at a possible power source for the Androids.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SoJzEb7qH28#t=2468 RTX 2013: RWBY Panel] *The androids featured in the "Volume 6 Adam Character Short" actually have a different design than the ones in the first two Volumes. It is unknown if this is because they are a different version or if the modeler took liberties with the design when making them in the new 3d engine. References Category:Robots Category:Enemies Category:Technology